


the sound of madness

by marriedreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of cocaine, borderline darkfic i guess?, double crossing/triple crossing, i'll admit the beginning of this reads like an unreliable narrator., it has a really soft ending tho, no one dies... except palps, they are really soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Ben is Sheev Palpatine's protege, a dark god in his own right. Rey works hit jobs for her grandfather. Together, they are the heart of the Italian Mafia. What happens when Grandfather Paplatine order's Ben's destruction leads Ben and Rey down a path of healing.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	the sound of madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/gifts).



> enjoy! this work was beta'd by the lovely [hana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaberrantwritergirl)!

She is tired, more than anything she wants to lay down and forget about this mess, drink a bottle of wine by herself and maybe order a man like a pizza. She grits her teeth as she looks at her elderly grandfather, all thoughts of wine and pizza—and male company—emptying from her head. 

“He’s disobeyed me for the last time.” Her grandfather’s rule is law, and she does not question the fact that she needs to do as he says. She’s never been one to follow blindly, but Ben was out of line. 

_ She’d gladly end him. _

“Consider it done.” Rey nods and tucks the gun her grandfather gave her into a holster at her thigh. She walks out of the ancient house and gets into a limousine. “Where to,” asks the driver. 

“Skywalker Mansion, and make it snappy.” 

The limousine takes her to the other side of town, and soon enough she’s getting out. Ben must know his fate by now. It was the price every Skywalker had paid,  _ death _ . If she is truthful, it is a shame—the Skywalkers and the Palpatine's have been working in tandem for about a hundred years, attempting to bring balance to the Italian Mafia. 

She’s let in by Ben’s butler as if she’s expected. “Should I see you through to the fireplace room, Miss Palpatine?” the butler says with an air of superiority she ought to slap off his face. 

“I can manage,” Rey mutters darkly. 

The problem is—Ben leaked information to the Irish, whom the most senior Palpatine is not fond of. He called them  _ dirty Irish rebels.  _ Rey has always thought the plight of the Irish is something she has no right to comment on. They are all criminals, just trying to get by. Why split hairs? 

She steps into the fireplace room, and Ben turns to face her, his shoulder-length, black hair in waves. “I thought you’d come later,” is what he says in lieu of  _ hello _ . 

Rey shrugs, pulls the gun out, and whispers as if consecrating the room in hellfire, “Don’t. Move.” 

Ben’s hands go up in the air. 

“I did it for us, you know?” Ben says softly. “Because there’s a garrison of Irish rebels on the property, and when your grandfather arrives to make sure the job is finished—I can assure you he won’t be making it very far—“ 

“Shut up,” Rey snaps, “You lured me into a trap!” She’s looking wildly around, Ben’s guards are nowhere to be seen—because there was never any threat, not because he was going to meet his end with grace. 

Ben shrugs. “ _ A lie for a lie _ .” 

Rey roughly cocks the gun, the burning hatred for the man whom she thought she loved—turning her insides to ash. “A life for a life then—“ 

The sound of automatic gunfire in the yard fills the air, and she knows it’s her grandfather’s end. 

Her bottom lips wobbles,  _ don’t show him your weakness. _ She has her finger on the trigger, and then—and then Ben does something complicated and slaps her wrist, and the gun reflexively flies into his hand, and then—he pistol whips her. 

Her feral shriek of pain and dismay is not missed, “Sorry,” he says, and then takes her by the wrists and grabs a walkie-talkie, signaling to the rebels to cease-fire. 

“We’re going to make sure your grandpa knows who’s boss around here.” 

“Ben—“ Rey gasps. 

The front door creaks open and standing in the door frame is Sheev Palpatine, illuminated by lighting and the headlights of his limo. “Ah, Ben. I see you’ve met my granddaughter.”

In that moment, they don’t know what’s happened—if the Irish had been betrayed or merely outwitted. But with a nearly imperceptible nod at Ben, which really amounts to only a blink and a shared heartbeat of communication—they ensure that the greatest evil to ever grace their lives—is  _ ended _ . 

Rey has never known anything but abuse at her grandfather’s hands, and Ben—being the old man’s protege has suffered much the same. 

They let loose on twenty-five years of anger and pain. 

Sheev Palpatine falls to the floor, not moving and not breathing. 

Another shared heartbeat—and Rey is closing the distance between Ben and herself, but she slaps him. 

“If you ever—hit me again—“ 

Ben’s shaking his head though. “I’ll throw myself off the tallest tower of this mansion, and you can make sure it’s my end.” 

“You weren’t expecting me to side with you?” Rey asks, stepping around the pool of blood—which is now all that’s left of her grandfather. 

“You had a gun to my head?” Ben says, a smile—through a disbelieving one—forming on his lips. 

Rey sighs. “I should’ve trusted you.” 

Ben nods and kicks the expensive carpet now coated in blood. “We’ve got one hell of a mess to clean up.” 

Rey shrugs. “Don’t we always?” 

*~*~* 

The running of the Italian Mafia seems to smooth itself out instantaneously. Rey is taken off wet work and given the books to manage, after Ben said in a rumbling whisper one morning, “To keep you safe, and happy.” 

She hasn’t protested once, and now that she’s working on the books, it’s easier to focus on other—more pleasurable things. 

“F-Fuck,” Rey groans. She came back from the water cooler to find Ben with his cock out sitting in her desk chair. She’d been wearing a floaty, cotton skirt, and it wasn’t difficult to move the material to the side and slip her panties out the way. Rey is still learning all the ups and downs of being Ben’s submissive. She is new to this—but doesn’t ever want to go back to vanilla sex again. It’s been several weeks since they murdered her grandfather in cold blood—and they are both healing. 

It’s been like this ever since things became simple between them. “Shhh, I’m on the phone,” Ben says a few moments later. 

Sure enough, Ben’s got a Bluetooth headphone in one ear, and she almost rips it out—but he’s only there to get his cock warmed. She doesn’t  _ get _ to have her orgasm yet—neither of them does. 

“Hey, Mahoney, do you have those crates of powder all set for us?” They are trying to organize a large shipment of cocaine from Mexico, and getting them all the way up the coast has been a bitch and a half. Rey rolls her eyes so hard they threaten to stay like that. 

There are some noises of agreement, and Ben thanks the other man and hangs up. “Good girl.” 

Rey squirms gently. “I’m still getting used to this ok?” 

“I know.” Ben kisses her neck, and Rey clenches around him. “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t clench, baby.” 

She gives him a pleading look. “You’re so b-big.” 

They are very lucky that the door to their shared office is locked with a deadbolt. Ben thinks of having it soundproofed as well. 

A few minutes of keeping still and chatting with Ben, and she’s nearly forgotten the intrusion of his thick cock, but without warning, he gives a little thrust and she squeaks—

There’s a knock on the door and Ben hollers, “Just a sec.” 

Rey is flushing like mad and cannot believe they’d been interrupted, she’s soaking wet and her walls are rippling around him, needing more friction. 

“It’s Poe and I know what you’re both doing--I’ll come back later.” Poe’s voice is resigned to his fate of being ignored by his bosses. 

Rey gives a little impish giggle and Ben thrusts hard into her, bottoming out on her cervix. She  _ squeaks _ in surprise. “Ben!” 

His rumbling laughter answers her, and he stands up and leans her over the desk, her perfect ass up in the air and his thick cock buried in her pussy. 

“Please baby,” Rey whines. 

Ben smooths a hand over her perfect ass and then asks her, “What are your safewords?” 

Rey answers immediately, “Spaceship for slow down, and sand for stop.” 

Ben leans down and kisses her mouth, whispering against her lips, “Good girl,” and then he plows into her sweet, tight pussy with ruthlessness. 

She arches her back and nearly purrs at finally getting some friction. They’d cockwarmed for upwards of an hour that day and she was all sorts of pent up. 

Her breasts feel heavy and achy. She’d gotten the pill just a few weeks before, and they’d been cleared to fuck without condoms--with no worries. 

Ben cups her aching breasts with ease, teasing and making her whine Ben’s name. 

They move in tandem for what feels like hours, and she knows Ben feels it too, their shared desire to please and outlast the other. A thin sheen of sweat covers them both, and Rey is the first to break under the pleasure. The coil of pleasure in her belly had wound so tightly, with just a few insanely deep strokes of Ben’s cock, she’d simply flown over the precipice of pleasure and cried out, again and again. 

“That’s it, baby, come for Daddy. Oh,” Ben comes too and the welcome warmth of him inside her is like nothing else. 

Rey and Ben take their time, straightening out Ben’s tie, and smoothing out the wrinkles in Rey’s skirt. 

It’s time to face their cadre of thugs and mobsters. 

And it’s time to make peace with the past. 

*~*~* 

**5 years later**

It’s late summer, the time of year when the air is crisp and warm, but with an edge of the cold to come. They’ve left their life behind. Entered into witness protection--and they live in the hinterlands of Vermont. They have a maple syrup farm and host tours in the winter and spring. 

Rey and Ben are happy and whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/marriedreylo)


End file.
